


Pink Like You

by The_Lampman



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, One-Sided Attraction, Other, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 04:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13990797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lampman/pseuds/The_Lampman
Summary: Pink Diamond remembers how she first met Rose Quartz's and how she fell in love. And then Rose betrayed her.





	Pink Like You

Pink Diamond had always admired Rose Quartz and her flawless design. How could she not? The rose quartzes were amongst the strongest gems produced, and Rose was legendary in their ranks. She had taken down dozens of quartz soldiers by herself, even before she got her famous sword. She had turned a pearl into a fierce warrior. A pearl! The least threatening gems in existence. If that did not speak volumes of her prowess as a warrior, then nothing did.

Indeed, Rose was perfect, not just for a soldier, but as a whole. Strength, determination, beauty; she had it all. Her sister had told her that they were the perfect ones, but Pink doubted she could measure up to Rose. Everything she could do, Rose could do better.

xxXXxx

Pink remembered the day she had first met Rose Quartz. There had been a tournament held on Homeworld to decide the guards for the new diamond. Rose had been the champion, of course. Pink had watched on the screens as she tore her way through the ranks, other quartzes poofing left and right. 

She would have been lying if she said she hadn’t been the least bit scared. Then she smiled and Pink’s fear melted away like snow in the hands of a ruby. The way she smiled, the way she talked, the way she comforted a regenerating soldier. It was unlike anything Pink had seen before. She wanted it.

She wanted Rose to smile at her like that, to talk to her like that. No other gem ever did. Her sister rarely called for anything but business anymore. Her officers and servants were terrified of her. Sometimes Pink would sit in her palanquin for days without anyone ever coming to see her. Even when they did, they never stayed. 

Rose would have stayed. She wasn’t afraid of anything. She saw things others didn’t. She would have seen that…

The day Rose denounced her loyalty to Homeworld and the Diamond Authority had been the worst day in Pink’s life. It had seemed like any other day. Work on the sky arena was completed and there were no other complications. In retrospect, Pink could see that Rose had been uncharacteristically quiet during the meeting, but at the time she was to busy gathering all her courage for what she was going to do.

Later, she had sent her pearl to bring Rose to her. Pink had finally decided that she didn’t care what her sisters said, she needed Rose. When the pearl returned with Rose, she immediately saw that something was wrong. Rose’s smile was gone, replaced by a troubled frown.

Turns out Rose loved the earth, more than she ever would her diamond. And then she was gone.

xxXXxx

There was a commotion outside the palanquin. It had been brought to a stop on top of a small mountain for reasons Pink couldn’t bother to care about. The screams reaching inside the otherwise quite vehicle, on the other hand, peeked her interest. There were few things that could cause her guard to panic.

As pink Diamond stepped outside the palanquin, she saw her. Of course. Who else, but the infamous rebel leader? Who else, but the one who loved all living things? Who else, but the one who had defied entire armies with only a servant and construction worker by her side? Who else, but the one who wanted Pink Diamond dead?

Rose Quartz was so powerful, Pink knew her end was near. Her guards, the finest soldiers in the galaxy, were all cowering in fear. 

Pink had often wondered if there was a chance she could change Rose’s mind. of there was something she could say, something she could offer that would make her return. She would gladly give up the earth. What use did she have for a planet if she was forever doomed to be alone? What use was a colony if she still had to carry the feeling of emptiness inside of her?

But no, even if she did, it would make difference. Even if she could make her sisters agree with her, Rose would never forgive her. Not after everything she had done. 

Pink Diamond was not a good person, none of the diamonds were. Rose had shown her that. 

All those times on the battlefield, Pink had hated every minute of it. Yet she wouldn’t stop. A burning rage would fill her and she would mow down anything in her path without mercy. She had lost count of how many lives she had taken if she even kept count, to begin with. Only Rose had ever escaped Pink’s wrath, and that was because…

No, it was better to let it end now, while she could still think straight. At least Rose could be happy once she freed the earth.

”Pink Diamond, your rain of terror ends now!” 

And it did.

”Farewell Rose… my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a little something I had lying around in a document on my desktop... been there for a few months now. Since before Jungle Moon at least, so I didn't really have anything to base Pink Diamond's personality off. Though I suppose you can imagine cannon Pinkie D, with a few modifications of course. 
> 
> I figured I might as well post it here. There might be someone out there who doesn't hate it.


End file.
